


Sucker For Love

by ExoticAkuma



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Time Skips, Vampire Hubert von Vestra, minor hubert dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticAkuma/pseuds/ExoticAkuma
Summary: Bernadetta is an 18-year-old college student who always seems to find trouble or it comes to find her, and the trouble she seems to have founder herself in, is finding out the story that her mother and grandmother used to tell her about the would-be vampire King that was cursed to sleep isn't a story after all, but sat staring at her from a glass coffin.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly thank you to Masdevallia for helping with the prologue and making it make sense lol you helped a lot, without your help I'd probably still be stuck debating trashing the document.

600 years ago, darkness was born under a rare blood moon in the form of a child born half-alive, but also half-dead to a human woman and an immortal man.

The child was prophesied to bring about the timing of death and destruction should he be allowed to roam the earth for hundreds of years as the No-Life King. Once his human self is filled with hatred and disgust for humanity as his father once did and dies on his 20th birthday, he will be reborn as an immortal being. Fearing this fate regarding the future of humanity and the innocent life she had birth, the mortal woman had sought out the help of a witch. The witch had then placed a curse, but also a blessing on the baby.

The curse being that once his 19th birthday comes about, he will fall sick and into a death-like sleep, lasting for hundreds of years until another blood moon much like the one he was born under, occurs once again and the blood of a child born under a bright blue moon touches his lips.

The blessing being that upon reawakening from his sleep, he would have been freed from his father's grasp and the prophecy that he was born to fulfil would never come to pass... Unless his father were to find him upon his reawakening and before the child born under the blue moon could help him experience true humanity before his 20th birthday.

In exchange for this blessing and curse that was placed upon the child by the witch, the mortal woman knew the price of the magic had to be paid. The cost of saving her child and the future of humanity would be her own life. It was something that she wished not to do as it meant not being able to watch him grow and spend all the special moments a mother should with her child, but it was a price she was willing to pay to make sure the tyrant that was her husband never got what he wanted. He would never turn their son into a monster that would kill and cause people harm.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long, I'm not that use to writing really long chapters so staring today most chapters will be 500 words to 1k and not over 2k as I always fuse on if I need to add more or write less haha! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you enjoy any future chapters I post!

‘’Bernadetta Von Varley, the daughter of one of the high-class families of Adrestia. After 3 years of searching, the discovery of a decayed body near the family estate has pulled the search to a halt. The body is that of a 16-year-old girl with traces of purple hair, which matched the description of Miss Von Varley. Reports say that the body was found with its teeth missing, bones broken, and a wound to the head, which is now presumed to be the killing blow. Police suspect...‘’

Dropping the newspaper to the kitchen table, Bernadetta lets out a small sigh in relief, knowing that she won’t have to run and hide anymore from her family and the police. Yet she also can’t help but feel sadness at knowing that some poor girl’s family will never know what happened to their daughter at all, that she would remain missing for them.

Bernadetta lets out another sigh as she heads out of the kitchen and down the hall, walking into the bathroom. When she looks into the mirror, what’s reflected back at her is a girl with long waist-length purple hair and tired, doe-like, grey-eyes that stare back at her, before her eyes close. ‘’I s-should email and make an appointment w-with Alois... Should t-tell him about the dreams f-feeling different..’’ Rubbing her eyes, she tries to rid them of the sleep still clinging to them with one of her hands, as she walks over the bath and puts the plug in, and turns on the taps.

While the bath is running, she makes her way to the bedroom, grabbing a set of folded clothes off of her dresser as well as a small bag of makeup containing a few lip-glosses, light eyeshadow, and eyeliner before she makes her way back to the bathroom, making sure on the way to grab a clean towel for herself and a washcloth.

Placing the things on the countertop, she moves to sit on the side of the bath, closing her eyes slightly as she thinks back on the nightmare she had, one of many that she’d been having since she was young. Only, in the last year it had become different and progressed more then before; it felt real then normal and like she really was running for her life this time, that something was chasing her through a maze of stone walls and darkness with the urge to harm or kill her, only to wake as the ground under her dream self’s feet would gives way and she would be plunged into darkness with nothing more than a silent scream on her lips.

‘’Sn-snap out of it Bernie, it’s just... A dream, i-it can’t hurt you, right?’’ Opening her eyes, she lets out a sigh before turning slightly, dipping her hand in the water to see if the water in the bath was just right for her. At finding it is, she gets to her feet and turns off the taps. ‘’What am I thinking. Of cou-course it can’t! You’re just being silly now...’’

Slapping her cheeks so she can snap herself out of it, she undoes the front buttons of her long white nightgown before letting it slip off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before she steps out of it and picks it up, placing it on the counter and humming. Making her way to the bath, she slides a leg into it, letting out a slight groan as the warm water sends a shiver up her leg.

When she climbs into the bathtub, she exhales contentedly as she closes her eyes and sinks lower into the water, hoping to forget her dream and what she read in the newspaper. She focuses on what she plans to do today before she is due to go into work at the tea shop located an hour’s walk away from where she lives.

As Bernie lays in the bath surrounded by warmth, her consciousness slowly starts to fade into darkness until she is dragged into the depth of the sleeping realm.

Blinking her eyes open slowly, Bernadetta rubs her head in confusion, a small groan escaping her lips. ‘Wha- Where am I? Something’s not right here...’ Her confusion grows worse as she slowly becomes aware that nothing around her looks familiar to her, that this isn’t how her dream normally starts at all. Everything was different compared to the normal night terrors.

Wincing she moves to place her hand on whatever she was laid on only to freeze up as she feels something, no someone’s heart beats gently against her hand. Swallowing hard, she slowly pushes herself into a sitting position on the person, her hand not moving once from their chest. 

Looking nervously down at the person she was laid on, she blinks at only being able to make out the lower half of their face, no matter how hard she tries to see past the darkness that blocks it from view.  
Turning her attention to the what she assumes to be a man's lower face, she lets out a small noise as her eyes are drawn to a speck of red on the corner of their lips before her eyes go wide as a drop of red lands on the center of the person's lips, gasping she brings her hand to her face and touches her cheek before wincing, pulling it back to see blood covering her fingers. ‘When did- Oh... The fall f-from the last dream..’ 

Shaking her head, she turns her attention back to the man. She shakily reaches out to touch his face, hoping that if she lifts it she’d be able to see who he is, only to let out a cry as she feels a hand grab her hair at the base of her head and yank, as another hand grabs her wrist that was reaching for the man and squeezes it. ‘No.. NONONO!! LET BERNIE GO IT HURTS!’ letting out a scream she feels herself be pulled off the man and to the cold hard ground before whoever grabbed her throws her towards a wall.

Letting out a silent cry she sitting up in the bath shaking, her heart beats a mile a minute in fear and shock. Bernadetta stares at her hands, tears slowly starting to fall from her eyes before letting out a broken sob, bringing her knees to her chest as she then lays her head on them, her hair becoming a curtain around her and hiding her small form as her shoulders then start to quiver as her breathing picks up and becomes more ragged.

It takes 15 minutes of crying and sitting in the bath before she can calm herself down, and the effects of the dream and fear fade from her slightly. ‘’I think I n-need to... Make th-that appointment tomorrow...’’ Wiping her eyes, she pushes her hair back, then uncurls herself, shivering slightly at the now cold water she was sitting in. ‘’Probably b-best if Bernie g-gets a shower instead..’’ Sighing, she leans forward and unplugs the bath.

Standing up, she shivers from the cold air in the bathroom caressing her wet skin, before pulling the shower curtain across the bath so that the floor doesn’t get wet. ‘’What am I g-gonna do with myself..’’ Reaching forward, she turns on the water and turns the dial so that the water is directed to the showerhead instead of the taps. She lets out a squeak as ice-cold water hits her and quickly adjusts it, whining when it finally turns warm then hot. ‘’Should’ve l-learned... That h-happens by now, stu-pid Bernie!’’ 

Closing her eyes, she stands under the water, letting it slide down her as her heart beats slowly, and she clears her mind before opening them and grabbing the shampoo bottle from the rack. She pours a good amount into her hands before starting to rub it into her hair, starting with the top before making her way down to the bottom of her hair now falling below her ass covered in cherry scented shampoo. 

Moving back under the spray of the shower she closes her eyes and starts to work the soap through and out of her hair, making sure to get it all out of the top of her head before opening her eyes and trying to get the rest of it out her hair.

Upon getting the last bit out of her hair she hums, taking a nearly empty bottle with no label filled with only a bit of red body wash left, before looking at it sadly. ‘’I should ask Hilda i-if they can make B-Bernie more.’’

Opening the cap of the soap, she pours it onto her pink sponge before letting the bottle drop from her hand to the bathtub floor. Rubbing it into the sponge, she hums as the scent of strawberries and cherries hits her nose. Smiling, she gently starts to rub it into her skin, mind filling with images of a warm summer day. Letting her eyes slide closed slightly, her hand starts to rub circular motions over her shoulders before moving down to rub at her chest. Letting out a small hum, she uses her other hand to rub under her small breasts and she lets the sponge glide down her left arms, before switching hands to do the same to the other arm.

Moving on from her arms, she opens her eyes. With her hand and the sponge she starts rubbing along her stomach and sides. Humming, she starts to work on one of her upper legs before stopping and moving so that she has her back against the tiled wall, the cold tile sending a chill up her spine. ‘’Let’s not be stu-stupid like last time a-and fall Bernie..’’ 

Letting out a sigh she raises her leg and puts it on the edge of the tub, her hand with the sponge starting to rub against her skin. After a few minutes, Berndetta does the same with the other leg before then moving on to wash her thighs. ‘’Come on Bernie.. Think it's time to finally get out .’’ Licking her lips she steps under the water, letting all the soap run off her as she drops the sponge.

Turning off the water, she grabs her hair and starts to squeeze what water she could out of it before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her head. Grabbing the other towel, she wraps it around herself before slowly and carefully getting out of the bathtub. 

‘’I think I sh-should have a few hours before work still..’’ Humming to herself, she sits on the toilet seat and starts to towel dry her hair gently for a good few minutes before putting the towel on the side, hands moving to grab the change of clothes she brought into the bathroom with her. “Mm, hopefully the weather’s pleasant today,” she says. Moving slightly, she takes off her other towel and stands as she starts to dry at herself from top to bottom.

Slipping on a white bra and matching underwear, she grabs the white blouse and puts it on, tying the purple bow that matches the knee-length skirt that she had picked out. Grabbing the makeup bag, she opens it and pulls out a slightly red lip gloss and mascara before applying them both lightly, a soft smile gracing her lips before a flush takes over her face. 

‘’Oh you really are forgetful, Bernie; you have to do your hair yet!’’ Shaking her hair out, she grabs her brush and starts to comb through it, huffing as the brush catches on knots every now and then. Letting out a sigh, Bernadetta sets the brush down once she has finished and looks at her hair, hoping it looks presentable to leave the house with, before sliding a flower clip into it. ‘’Should also book a hair appointment when they’re not full up, huh..’’

Letting out a sigh, she heads out of the bathroom and towards the living room, a small sad smile sliding onto her lips as Bernadetta sees her playful little hamster Violet running on its wheel happily before running to their bowl when they see the purplenette enter the room.

"You're too cute Vi, when I get home you can play in your ball later.’’ Heading over to the cage, she opens the cabinet drawer that the cage sits on and grabs a tub of hamster food for her small pet. Opening the cage, she takes the food bowl, petting the fluff ball with a smile, before putting a handful of the food in it and placing it slowly back inside, giggling as the minute it's down, small fluffy cheeks are being filled. "You’re such a glutton~ I have to leave now Vivi."

Standing up, she closes the cage and heads over to the front door, grabbing her purse and keys. She opens it with a tired look on her face before trying to smile as the smell of flowers and sun on her face greets her as she steps out her door, closing and locking it up behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking my time uploading and posting future chapters to this fic and many others as I'm currently working on a few other fics, as well as debating going back and rewriting a lot of my very old fics. Some that are years old but could use a rewrite. I honestly feel they are all quite sloppily written.


End file.
